CT and CBCT imaging are established techniques for medical diagnosis assistance. Compared with other imaging techniques, such as magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), CT has various advantages, such as lower cost, shorter acquisition time, and higher resolution, and can be safer for patients with metal implants, such as patients with total knee replacement (TKR) or total elbow replacement (TER) or for clinical operations involving metal devices (such as CT guided biopsy procedures).